All Things Concidered
by amyroromylover
Summary: I suck at summeries but belive me when I say this is a good story. This is a major Amyro and Romy!
1. Default Chapter

**Hey!This is my first story! Pease review!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! Leave me alone.**

**Title: All things concidered**

**chapter 1 **

* * *

**This walk was a great idea Amara thoght to herself. She was taking a long needed walk after a tough session with Logan or Wolverine ethier way he was tough. It was Saturday afternoon and she was hoping to have some peace and quiet at the park becouse she could never have any at the institute. Threre Bobby was always bothering her or Tabby needed help with her nails. The point is she was never left alone. She sat under a huge oak tree, then she took out her book and started to write.This was exactly what she needed a day to herself and no one else.**

**"I am so bord mate. How do you just sit there and play with those stupid cards?" The oranged haired pyromaniac asked his team mate Remy. Gambit was enjoying a game of solitaire when John had to open his big mouth. "Go for a walk." Remy had said looking quit serius about wanting to finish his game. John was still thinking about the girl who could turn herself into fire. He stood up went and grabed the files they had on the X-MEN and serched for the one that had magma on it, he found it and left.He decided to go to the park and relax a little. He found a nice oak tree an sat down. He opened the file and read: Princess Aquilla, Amara. Wow princess maybe it was just a joke, but he thought about what magnito said when they first got the files there were no jokes when it came to the X-men. Then it said mutaion: can turn into a living flame and can obsorbe fire. Thats my kind of chick. It sucks that the brotherhood get to fight her whenever they want.**

**He thought that he was alone but then herd a voice from the other side of the tree."O.k Bobby i'll have it back in no time. Will you stop yelling at me. Whatever. Bye Bobby." **

**Then he said "could you please keep it down over there." John was happy when all went quiet again.**

**"Would you please back off, and stop listening in on my conversations."**

**Where did this guy get off. She was pissed becouse Bobby kept calling her telling her that he wanted his cell phone back. Then some guy out of no where told her to keep it down i dont think so.**

**"Well then somone has a attitude problem!" Oh no Amara thought the voice was back.**

**She stood up walked around the tree. She was prepared to yell at the person that kept bothering but when she saw who it was she ws shocked.**

**"PYRO" She said surprized to see her enemys green eyes staring back at her.**

**" What? Just becuose i'm evil dose not mean I cant come to the park for some peace."**

**"Well Pyro i'm Amara but you might know me better as Magma." She said. She was being really nice becouse she thought he was really cute but she wasn't going to tell him that.**

**"I know who you are or do I look stupid. St.John."**

**"Is your name really St.John or are you being really cocky?"**

**"No, my mum really named me after a saint. What about you princess?"**

**"Yes I am a princess so what." She said getting pretty annoyed with the pyromaniac.**

**"Why are you here?" She asked wondering why he was here in the first place.**

**"Like I said i'm here for some..."**

**"BOBBY, WILL YOU BACK OFF, AND CHILL OUT WHILE YOUR AT IT!" Amara yelled into the phone that inturrupted him mid sentence.**

**"I am so sorry John. Bobby can be such a jerk." Amara apolegized**

**"What dose he want?" John asked remembering the arrgument she had with who ever Bobby was erlier.**

**"His cell phone. I took it." She said as if stealing wern't a crime.**

**"You do know that stealings a crime, and who is Bobby?" John said trying not to sound so nosiy.**

**" Umm...Bobby's Iceman. I thought you knew that, and its not stealing if its Bobby." She said in a know it all tone.**

**"It dosent matter who you are stealing from it is still stealing. Belive me I know. Or is he your boyfriend." John said his turn to have the know it all tone but he also had a grin on his face.**

**"Bobby is not my boyfriend more like an annoying big brother. Besides I have my eyes on someone eles."She said looking at him with a evil look in her eyes.**

**"And who would that be?" He asked hoping she was not the type to lie, and he was right.**

**"I uhh...gotta go see ya." Amara said giving him one more look at her big brown eyes.**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the story. If you did all you have to do is review to get another chapter!**


	2. chapter 2

**Thanks 4 te reviews! Hears another chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-MEN**

**Title: All things considered**

**chapter 2**

**He just had a conversation with an X-MAN. He never thought that they could be interesting. He was wrong. "I have to see her again." He said aloud as he entered magnetos lair.**

**"See who again mon ami?" Remy asked still playing solitaire.**

"**No one special." He said kicking himself mentally for saying that out loud.**

**"Then why must you see her again, if she is no one special?" Remy asked knowing that his aussie friend would not have an answer for this question.**

"**It's 'mara." John said giving up on trying to hide it.**

**Remy had a blank face on trying to figure out where he had herd that name before he just could not put his finger on it.**

"**The X- girl." Piotr said surprising every one in the room.**

"**You can talk mate, since when?" John asked waiting for a reply from his friend.**

**"Ha, Ha very funny." The Russian said.**

**"So you like an X-MAN, intrestin' very intrestin'." Remy said**

"**Any way we were talkin' an she kept lookin' at me with this strange look in her eyes." John said confused about what Amara did earlier.**

**Remy just laughed at this.**

**_I can't believe that Pyro has such gorges eyes, I love his messy orange hair, and he was really nice to me._ Amara was back at the institute pacing the floor of her room and was thinking about the guy that she had met today._ He was nothing like Pyro he was just a boy who wanted to have some fun. I sorta like the way he was acting._ Amara left her room after that thought and headed for Bobby's room.**

**"Bobby you in there. It's Amara." She said waiting for him to open the door. **

**"Hey." That was all he said. Then let her in to the room.**

**Something was wrong with Bobby, Amara could tell because she hung out with Bobby a lot, and he wasn't acting normal.**

**"What's up?" Bobby asked shutting the door.**

**"Just wanted to give you back your cell phone or can I keep it?" She said with a sheepish smile on her face.**

**"No you can't keep my cell phone, give it. So where were you all afternoon?" He said not as depressed as he was before.**

**"No where special went to the park for a while then you called..." she said as she thought back to when Bobby called where she was and who she was with.**

**"So that's it no birthday shopping for me?" He asked hoping Amara had gone to the mall for his birthday present.**

**"No need I already have your birthday gift." She said with a sly look in her eyes.**

**"Give me a hint!" He demanded with accident in his eyes.**

**Amara looked at her watch and all she could say was "SHIT, i'm gonna be late and jube's is gonna kill me." **

**She looked at Bobby's light blue eyes and gave him a slight kiss on his cheek. Then she ran for the door.**

**_I can not believe I just kissed him. Yeah it was just a kiss on the cheek but a kiss was still a kiss. I thought I liked John not Bobby but now I just don't know. I mean Bobby is sweet and no one would hate us being together but I really like John even though he is the enemy, wait a second he did not act like the enemy earlier and she liked John not Pyro. Back home people thought she was a pyromaniac. Hell she thought she was a pyromaniac which meant that she really loved fire. _She even got the word pyro tattooed on her back with flames around it; no one had seen it except Jubilee, Kitty, and Rouge. They all knew it was because she loved fire so much that she had to have it written on her back so they did not a make a big deal out of it.**

**"Hello...You in there or not?" Jubilee asked pretty pissed off at her friend for wondering off while they were talking.**

"**What are you talking about i'm right here not going any where." Amara said confused.**

**"BULL SHIT! You were in lala land write now o.k." She was up set because Amara kept ditching her to hang out with Bobby.**

**"Sorry, look I have a lot on my mind right about now. That cools." She asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.**

"**Oh alright I totally forgive your mind warps, for now." Jubilee said making Amara very happy.**

**Amara saw a group of people sit down by the door. Then she saw him, orange messy hair, and gorges green eyes looking strait at her.**

**"Umm...Jube's I think it's time we went to the movie theater, I mean we want to get good seats don't we?" Amara asked hoping that her best friend would not mind leaving the fast food place in a rush.**

**"Yeah your rights we better get going." Jubilee said noticing the urgency in her friend's voice. Jubilee new better than to ask Amara what was going on, if Amara wanted to tell her what was going on she would have done so already.**

**They got up walked past the table that Pyro was at were about to leave when Jubilee yelled "ROUGE!" in the most surprised voice ever.**

**"Umm...Rouge?" Amara said looking a little surprised her seeing Rouge eating with the enemy.**

"**Uh yah, sugah?" Rouge said looking not as confident as always.**

**"Since when can you touch?" Amara asked pointing to Rouge's hand which was laced with Remy's hand.**

**"You want Remy to make them dicipear chere'?" Remy asked getting a little annoyed with the two girls that had interrupted the conversation between him and his four friends.**

**"Remy you do that and were never gonnah get to see each othah again." Rouge said as her normal attitude returned to her.**

**"Let's go Amara. You know that Scott wand's us home earlier than usual we have a meeting tonight so come on." Jubilee said in a hurry. **

**"Umm...Rouge we have to be home any minuet we took Bobby's car want a ride home or are you going with them? Either way is find by me as long as you get home in time for that meeting or Logan's gonna hit the roof. Then your gonna be grounded for about a month and extra danger room sessions." Amara said not wanting to take Rouge away from her boyfriend but not wanting Rouge in trouble.**

**"She's write, I am gonna go with you. Remy I gottah go look Amara should know what will happen if I don't show she missed a meeting before and got stuck in the mansion for a while. So i'm gonna go with them." With that she gave her boy friend a kiss and got up to follow where Jubilee had left. Amara write behind her turned her head to see John looking at her.**

**"Remy can't believe dat de Rouge went them instead of us." Remy said once they were back in Magnetos lair.**

**"Look this is how I see it mate, Rouge had no choice but to go. The sheila's that got her might have ratted her out to Wolvie. We wouldn't want that now would we?" John said looking pleased with himself for calming down his team mate.**

**"No. So wat 'bout dat girl Amara you liked?" Remy asked trying to get his mind off Rouge.**

**"Umm... I don't know we haven't talked at all. She looked at me when we were at the fast food place but that's 'bout it." John said a little disappointed since he really liked her. **

**"Well maybe she's a little confused 'bout you, mon ami just give her some time." Remy said as he thought how much good could come from having Amara go out with John.**

**"I can not believe we did not get to watch the movie." Amara said trying to stop the tension in the car.**

**"Well that's Scotts fault for calling this meeting." Jubilee said with no since of emotion in her voice.**

**"Uh...sugah, was it me or did I see you giving John a few looks back there?" Rouge said with a smirk on her face.**

**"Well...umm... I don't know he's cute and nice when he's not trying to kill us." Amara said ready to get yelled at by Jubilee.**

**"So let me get this strait YOU LIKE PYRO?" Jubilee said pretty pissed at her friend for not telling her earlier.**

**"Yeah so what if I do?" Amara said quickly gaining her confidence.**

**"Oh mah gawd." Rouge said quickly with a smile on her face remembering her conversation with Remy earlier that day.**

**"WHAT?" Amara and Jubilee said at the same time.**

**"O.k. I was talking with Remy and well...turns out that Johns liked you since that time we fought them by the docks." Rouge said hoping this news would get her off the hook."**

**"Magnito is waiting for a package that is supposed to arrive tonight at the docks by boat." The professor said making sure every one was paying attention.**

**"What is it with Magnito and boats?" Rouge said thinking back to the last time they fought the acolytes.**

**"Shush it. Were gonna intercept it before Magnito gets it. X-MEN suit up." Logan said getting up.**

**_This is gonna suck. I can't believe he likes me. What about Bobby, no that kiss was a friend kiss. I can't like Bobby I like John I can't believe I like John but I do._ Amara kept thinking to herself as she prepared to go to the docks with every one else then Rouge came in. "Hey sugah" was all she said.**

**"Umm...I have a question for you."**

**"And what would that be?" Rouge said with a confused look on her face.**

**"Are you positive that you herd Remy right, maybe Remy didn't say it at all is this some sort of joke?" Amara asked hoping it wasn't.**

**"Ah am positive that is what he said, and of coarse this is not some sick joke. Sugah ah could nevah do that to yah." Rouge said with a smile twitching at her lips.**

**"We better get going." Amara said as she felt a blush coming on.**

**"Is it just me or is it freezing?" Pyro asked fully suited and ready to go.**

**"Look alive mon ami's we got company." Gambit said as he got out his cards.**

**Magma watch as every one paired off. Wolverine quickly taking on sabertooth (not wanting any of the kids to take him on) in a wrestling matches. Rouge with Gambit. She looked around then fell over. She quickly got up and faced her attacker. **

**"I thought we were fighting the Acolytes not the brotherhood." Magma said when she saw quicksilver.**

**"My dad didn't want me around those loser's any more so he made me one of the Acolytes." Quicksilver said.**

**Magma fired up ready and prepared to fight started throwing fireballs and kept missing by a little bit. She started to throw in front of him and got a few shots. Very interested Pyro was watching closely. He had taken down all his attackers waiting to get Magmas attention. A idea hit him.**

**Magma stopped moving and was forced to turn around where she saw Pyro facing her with his hand up he closed his hand. Amara had shrieked as she felt the flames being forced in her. He kept making her move where they ended up in an ally.**

"'**Mara i'm real sorry luv." Pyro said as gently as he could." I had to make it look good didn't want people thinkin' that we didn't come back here to fight."**

**"S'okay" was all she could say because she was so shocked that he did not want to fight her.**

**"You alright?" he asked knowing that he hurt her badly.**

**"I'm fine. why aren't we fighting again because last I checked we were on opposite" she was cut off by Pyro's warm lips on hers.**

**_I have to admit I really liked kissing him._ She thought as she deepened the kiss. Then before it went an further he broke the kiss needing some air.**

**"Umm...WOW!" Amara said surprise that they just kissed. **

**"Luv, I'd love to stay but I have to get back out there. When can I see you?" He asked hoping that she would agree to seeing him.**

"**Tomorrow, at the movies around seven." She said in a rush knowing that he had to go and so did she.**

**He nodded gave her a kiss goodbye and left.**

**The next day Amara kept drifting off in to lala land and no one really noticed except for Rouge.**

**"So yah got a date with him tahnight?" Rouge asked very happy that Amara and John had finally gotten together.**

"**Yah, Rouge can you do me a favor?" Amara asked with a pleading look in her eyes**

**Rouge just nodded.**

"**Can you not tell anyone about me and John? Not even Jube's knows about this. She thinks I just have a silly little crush on him and that's it." **

**"No problem sugah. Ah'll be happy tah keep your secret foh yah." Rouge said with a smirk on her face.**

**A couple of hour's later Amara was wrapped in her towel looking for something to were but could not decide out of the four outfits. She could not ask Jubilee or Kitty for help, or any one else for that matter. Then Rouge came down the hall and Amara forced her in to the room.**

**"What do you want?" Rouge asked not to happy with her friend for pulling her in to a room.**

**"I want HELP!" Amara said in distress.**

"**Okay, okay what do you need help with?" Rouge asked looking at her friend.**

**"Umm, well which one of these outfits should I wear to the movies tonight?" **

**Rouge examined the outfits and particularly liked the black jeans with the flames coming up from the bottom that had a matching tube top.**

**"This one." Rouge said preparing to leave the room when Amara stopped her and asked about her hair and shoes. Rouge told her to where her hair down and to where black sneakers.**

**John was surprised at how long it took him to get dressed for is date with Amara. He was out side the movies when he saw her. He loves the jeans that fit her skin tight. Her tube top hugged her in all the right places and went up to her bellybutton exposing a pierced navel.**

**"Hey!" Amara said really excited about seeing John.**

"**Uhh, Hey you look great. Do you always dress like that or is it just for me?" John asked trying to get his mind off the way she looked.**

**"Yeah, I like to show off my belly why that a problem?" She asked looking at him with a wicked look in her eyes.**

**"No, what movie do you want to see, luv?" **

**"Umm...Bobby told me that The Day after Tomorrow was really good." She said hoping he will want to see it.**

"**Cool I wanted to come and see that the last time I was here but ended up watching Fat Albert."

* * *

Plz review. The more you review the more chapters you get!**


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: All things considered**

**Chapter: 3**

**"Did you like the movie?" Amara asked hoping he liked it because she really liked it.**

**"It was okay. A little serious for me seeing as how I like comedy not drama but it wasn't too bad." John said with a smile at his lips.**

**"Okay next time we come to the movies were watching a comedy, happy?" Amara asked slightly annoyed with her date.**

"**Aww, 'mara i'm happy whenever i'm with you, luv." John said with a grin.**

**"That is so sweet." Amara said blushing deeply. John thought to himself _I have to make the Sheila do that more often._ **

**"So umm...want to umm...go for a walk." He asked in a nervous voice. The movie was shorter than they thought.**

**"Yeah I would love to." She said happy he asked.**

**"So what time do you have to back home with the X- freaks?"**

**"Hello! I'm an X-MAN to ya know." She was pissed.**

**"Sorry I didn't mean any thing by it luv. I promise." He looked really sorry she had to admit.**

"**I forgive you. I have to be back at the institute by eleven." Amara said with a smile.**

**"So early. Wow they have you on a leash." He said that as soon as he herd what time she had to be home.**

**"I think you should back off of the people I live with." Amara said not angry but not to happy either.**

**"Luv I'm just sayin' that it must be hard putin' up with the rules." John said thinking that he's screwing up his only chance with her.**

**"Look, I really like you John just please stop talking about the people who really care about me and will kill you if they find out."**

**While them where walking John told Amara about himself. He told her things like why he worked for magnito. How he ended up away from home. Practically every thing about him self that he could think of. Then she told him about her older brother and how he died. She also told him about her title as princess. He stopped dead in his tracked when she said that part of the conversation. She was surprised that he didn't faint. Before them new it was 10:30.**

**"Well I better start walking home." Amara said when she looked at her watch.**

**"Umm...walk home?" John asked not wanting her to walk home alone.**

**"Yeah, Rouge gave me a ride here and that means I am walking home." She said as if it was nothing.**

**"You're walking home looking like that?" John asked still not sure he should let her walk home alone.**

**"You weren't complaining earlier about how I was dressed." He had to admit she was right.**

**"I still think I should walk you home luv." John said hoping she would agree to it.**

"**I want you to walk me home cuz that means I get to spend more time with you." She said with a glint in her eyes.**

** When she was able to see the mansion she stopped and gave John a very passionate kiss. "So this is where I say goodbye." She said hoping she would get a chance to kiss him again.**

**"Ah right wouldn't want the X-fr...men to see me. See I can be nice." He said with a devilish smile on his lips while moving closer to her with every second. Before Amara new what was going on John was slipping his tong in her mouth and she liked it, she knew he liked it too because she just got her tong pierced with Rouge the week before and what guy would not like that?**

**They parted and John asked her to call him and she agreed. **

**When Amara got home she was ambushed buy Rouge who waited eagerly for details about the night. Amara did not leave out one detail. Which ended up in Amara thanking Rouge for making her get her tong pierced with her.**

**The next day Amara was as happy as ever. She got a ride with Bobby to school because Jubilee got a ride from Bobby and it would seem really wierd if she didn't. That day Jubilee had to stay and study so she could not go off campus for lunch. Amara ate lunch with Bobby as usual. Amara out of the corner of her eye could see Rouge eating with a few of the brotherhood and some of magnetos lackey. She looked at them while half listening to Bobby babble on about something. She watched around the table._ Hmm...Johns sitting by Wanda never thought that would happen...umm whose that? I guess Magnito gots some new people. _Amara thought eyeing the girl with bluish black hair sitting next to pietro. There was also a girl with black hair and purple streaks.**

**Later that day Amara got details from Rouge the girl with the blue hair was lexa aka X-23, and the girl with purple streaks was Elizabeth Braddrok aka Betsy. "Umm...Rouge can I ask you something?"**

**"Sugah yah don't need tah ask just tah ask." She said looking at Amara as if she had gone crazy.**

**"Umm...well...earlier when I saw you guys Wanda and John looked pretty...well they looked as if they were a couple... umm... ...what's that about?" Amara had an unreadable expression on her face.**

**"OH MAH GAWD! Amara you think that John and Wanda got something going on? No way is he too hung up on you." That was all Rouge said before heading to her room.**


End file.
